heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Being in Love
You cannot have a story without a love interest! Heroes can be in love with a heroines or in vise versa at the beginning or middle before the ending. Sometimes, love can be hard if they do not get along, hate each other or why they cannot fall in love. At the end, heroines or heroes return their feelings for them and who knows? They may get married.... There are often three types of romance: *Cold love - Such examples happen when the protagonist meets somebody they are immediately in love with, but the love interest keeps rejecting them through the main action, and they only (if ever) hook up by the end. Examples are Mary Jane Watson in the first two Spider-Man films and Layla for the majority of Sky High. *Unrequited love - This is akin to Lust. However villainous examples of unrequited love end up in disaster for all the lovers. Heroic examples are different (i.e. Peter and Mary Jane get together after lusting after each other). Such examples could start like cold love but progress as the story deepens. Examples of Unrequited Love include Ginevra Weasley and Hermione Granger towards Harry Potter and Ron Weasley respectively. Oftentimes the love interest will return the love but this isn't necessary. *Unconditional love - This is probably most common. Examples would be Link who expresses this with Princess Zelda. Often makes for the most dramatic story. Though in some cases, one person has feelings for another, but the other is oblivious to the crush (i.e Louis' feelings towards Peaches). Examples *Aladdin and Jasmine are in love on their Magic Carpet ride. *Flynn Rider and Rapunzel fell in love while seeing the floating lanterns on Rapunzel's 18th birthday. *Jason Jeremiah and Andrea McCallister reveal their secret crushes on each other. After William and George use the Wishing Orb to decorate Andrea's backyard just like their high school senior prom, Jason and Andrea danced together while they both sing Air Supply's "Lost in Love". *Timmy Brisby and Jenny McBride declare their love for each other. *Kayley and Garrett are in love while developing their mutual attraction. *Cinderella and Prince Charming are in love while dancing outside the ball prior to midnight. *Sharon Novak is in love with her boyfriend Charles but the two only have a virtual kiss on webcam and although Sharon shows him her naked body they never elope having only done so before Sharon's fame-seeking voyage. Ultimately when Sharon is eaten in the voyage Charles loses his girlfriend. *Tammy Harris is in love with Doyle and she flirts with him and looks up to him several times. In several fanfics they make out. However their relationship is interrupted numerous times by Infected and they ultimately are cut apart when Doyle is killed by US Army soldiers. *Andy Harris is in love with Tammy and he acts all lustful with her. Whenever he is around her he becomes bolder and his love for her inspires him to run in full range of a sniper and explore the darkened Underground. *Zane Forrester is deeply in love with his sister Laura Forrester and he always clings around her and loves everything about her. He also manipulates her into risking her life because of his attraction to her. Once when he gets her to a secluded island he holds her naked shoulders and they kiss. *Ana Clark is in love with her husband Luis, then with Michael, another survivor, and also at the start of the film, a young girl named Vivian is deeply in love with Ana. *Jacob is in love with Sarah and fights Mathias for her. *Homer Simpson is of course in love with his wife Marge Simpson. However he also likes numerous other women throughout the show, most notably such as Lurline Lumpkin. *Alex Rider is in love with both Sabina Pleasure and Tamara Knight. However at the end of the series Sabina becomes more like a big sister to him as he is adopted into her family. But this doesn't mean his affection for her won't go unrequited. *Rick O'Connell is in love with Evelyn Carnahan and they eventually marry when he saves her from Imhotep. *Peter Parker is in love with Mary Jane and they have one of the rockiest relationships ever on film. Eventually in the third film they get together. *Violet Baudelaire loves Quigley Quagmire but they only have one book of screentime together. *Klaus Baudelaire loves Fiona Widdershins, and it appears she loves him too, as they risk their lives for the sugar bowl. However, when Fiona's stepfather mysteriously abandons her, Klaus begins to have doubts about Fiona's true loyalties and soon she betrays him by joining Count Olaf. *Arthur Dent loves first Tricia McMillan, who he had a one night fling with, but then he also meets Fenchurch, who he immediately falls for and soon they begin dating. *Matthias loves Cornflower, and she inspires him to fight Cluny and the rats while also remaining a peaceful monk. However, Cornflower is soon united with Matthias as his wife when the Abbot realizes Matthias is a true warrior. *Harry Potter is in love with Ginny Weasley as the series progresses. However his affection for her was first shown in the second book. Throughout the series he had on and off romances with Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood. *Brian O'Conner is in love with Dominic Toretto's sister, Mia Toretto. While Dominic Toretto has a relationship with Letty Ortiz. *Ronald Weasley is deeply in love with Hermione, and he uses Lavender as a possible romance to make Hermione jealous in book six, but when he finally realizes its Hermione he loves and that she's always loved him they start dating in book six. *Dean Winchester is in love with Lisa Braeden and its even implied Ben is his son. He also makes out with a girl who turns out to be an Amazon, and has a daughter with her, but this is not real love. *Link is in love with Princess Zelda who only returns his affection twice in the series. In Skyward Sword is where their romance is deepened. *Sam Winchester is in love with Ruby, so much that he sides with Ruby numerous times over Dean or Castiel. However, when he realizes Ruby's evil nature, he kills her with help from Dean. *Princess Ruto is deeply in love with Link and is very lustful with him. When she is an adult she proposes to him straightaway but she becomes a Sage and thus is separated unfortunately. *Sam Witwicky is in love with Mikaela, then with Alice until she tries to kill him. Then with Carly and he fights with Dylan Gould over Carly, winning. *Derrick Reynolds is in love with Lacy, but he doesn't know she's been sent to kill him. When he does find out, he toys with her sexual advances while planning how to escape. When Lacy re captures him, he now knows she's a manipulator. *Kat Harvey loved Vic de Phillipe but he betrayed her by making out with Amber Whitmire, his true girlfriend, and Kat dumped him. She also loved Casper McFadden and properly got involved with him. *Samwise Gamgee is in love with Rosie Cotton and she inspires him numerous times in the Quest. Quotes Gallery Tf&tf 3097.jpg|Brian O'Conner falls in love with Mia Toretto. Aladdin and jasmine.jpg|Aladdin and Jasmine falling in love on their Magic Carpet ride. Wall-e-disneyscreencaps.com-6992.jpg|WALL-E and EVE falling in love. Meg cuddling a Hercules statue.jpg|Meg cuddling a statue of Hercules Blu and Jewel dancing happy.jpg|Blu and Jewel's dance of romance File:Looking_Through_Your_Eyes.jpg|Kayley and Garrett falling in love Danny and Sawyer.png|Danny and Sawyer's dance of romance. Johnny and Mavis.jpg|Johnny and Mavis fall in love Mary Jane and Peter 8.jpg|Peter was in love with Mary Jane since childhood Sonic and Amy 2.jpg|Amy return Sonic's feeling when U.T reveals Sonic's feeling that Sonic care about Amy's well being Belle and the Beast in love.png|Belle and the Beast's signature dance. Moses and Tziporrah's dance of romance.jpg|Moses and Tzipporah's dance of romance File:Blake_and_Tori_love_moment.jpg|Blake and Tori falling in love while Tori is teaching Blake how to surf File:Lisa's_Date_with_Density_162.JPG|Milhouse Van Houten falling in love with Lisa Simpson Ozzy flirts with Leah.jpg|Osmosis Jones flirts with Leah Estrogen File:Alone_Together_(20).PNG|Steven Universe and Connie Maheswaran falling in love File:CouldItBe.jpg|Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable falling in love File:Torecia.jpg|Maurecia falling in love with Todd File:S11e14_291.jpg|Stan Marsh falling in love with Wendy Testaburger File:Bravest_Warriors_ep_5_season_1_-_The_Bunless_022_0011.jpg|Chris Kirkman falling in love with Beth Tezuka Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes